Black Hole
by wishinonastar
Summary: BL. They weren’t supposed to talk to each other anymore, never mind be meeting up and having sex. But what other people didn’t know couldn’t hurt them, right? ONESHOT


_Author: Hannah_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show One Tree Hill, and there is no copyright infringement intended in this. _

_Summary: They weren't supposed to talk to each other anymore, never mind be meeting up and having sex. But what other people didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?_

_Couples: BL_

_AN: This fic is dedicated to all the girlies from the Brucas thread because I love them all…. **Emmy (my pleb)-**don't even need to give a reason we're just cool, though I love our msn conversations… :D…; **Loes**- you totally make me giggle and you really seem to be wonderful person, even though I've never met you; **Ellie** - you made me do the fic! Your art is uh-ma-zing, and your just pretty ace to be honest. **Ella** - because you have that secret weakness for lp porn, and you know it ;). **Cammie and Courtie**- your matching sigs are so cute!!! And I love reading over all your little domestics.. So sweet; **Cassie-** your wonderful long reviews make me smile so much!Thanks for each and everyone….And to everyone else :- **germaine, marta, mara, sarah, sarah, miranda, mary, jen, eva, mel, mel, shaz, al, allie, krystal, jess, steph, brittany, jo, alyssa, candy, mic, line, jeytonbrucasnaley, lilmzzchubby, roswelldreamgirl, simplyb, lot2luv09, jules, hope, chloe, jess, hayley and anna**._

_So this is for the Brucas girlies… as a general, I love the **BLGirls** because we're the **chattiest** people on the whole of the board; we probably use the most **smilies**; you all **welcome** anyone to join in talking, like you did to me; we've all become friends through it which is just, ace! **And I love you all**… :D_

_So BLGirls from the 911board…. THIS IS FOR YOU! **xxxx**_

-

**Black Hole **

_(a oneshot for Brucas fans and the BLGirls from the 911board)_

This wasn't supposed to have happened. It wasn't written in the stars, and it certainly wasn't the moral thing to do. Nobody else knew that the two of them still talked to each other, never mind met up and had sex frequently. Brooke had decided long ago that it wasn't any of their business. And anyway:

_What people didn't know couldn't hurt them._

-

Her loose curls wafted in her face as she briskly strode down the busy street. This was her life now. Every afternoon at 5:30 she made her way home. If you could call it that. She'd lived there for two years, yet it had never felt like a _home._ Not like Karen's had used to be. Or Haley's apartment. Or even Peyton's old home. The apartment she lived in was empty, cold and lonely. Except when he was there. This was all she had - him. And he wasn't really hers. She knew what she would do once she got back; it was the same every day. She would sit, waiting for him to arrive. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. It wasn't down to her.

When he was there, the apartment wasn't as empty. But somehow, it always seemed like she was just as lonely. As their bodies pressed together, fighting the tiny air space between them, she couldn't help but feel alone. His mind was never completely with her; he said it was, but she knew it wasn't.

And she sure never had his heart.

It was always the same. They'd have hot, passionate sex and after it he would tell her he loved her. And every time she would answer with the same word. She didn't believe in love anymore, it had never come along for her and she was pretty sure that it never would. The one and only person she had ever loved was him; although she was sure she didn't love him anymore, the way that he had hurt her had never left. Everything he had said to her, he'd 'recycled' just weeks later to her best friend. So she had deduced that love wasn't real. He was supposed to be this perfect person; seen as such in so many people's eyes. If he didn't know what love was, how could other people? People like her simply weren't supposed to fall in love and have that happy ending. So she repeated that same word, over and over.

_Bullshit._

He couldn't be in love with her.

He was married to her best friend.

-

The first time that he had come to her apartment was supposed to be a one-off. He had had some kind of argument with Peyton and she was the only person he knew to find. She now realised that this wasn't a compliment. Anything but - when later he had told her that she was the only person he knew could help him, what he really meant was she was the only person he knew who would _fuck_ him.

She had gone along with it, simply because she had nothing else to do. No, that wasn't true. Nothing was ever that simple. Sometimes she wished it was though; she wished that he had been the one for her, and her for him. And that Peyton had never existed. But she knew that all this wishing would only make her more miserable. So she didn't stop to think anymore; she just fucked him. Hard.

But even with trying not to think, one thought could not, would not retrieve itself from the depths of her mind - if he'd never come that first time, would she be sinking like this, into a large hole, a hole she didn't know whether she could come out of?

_The empty Ben & Jerry's carton lay sprawled on the table in the middle of the living room. Brooke hadn't been this lonely in a long time. She had thought she would be alone when she left for college; luckily she had been wrong about that one. Once again she was the Queen Bee, the one everyone admired, wanted to fuck, wanted to be. But now she was out in the real world, her old insecurities had come flooding back once again. In New York city, anybody could be part of one of the largest crowds in the world yet not feel noticed at all. That was how she felt every second of the day. She had no friends in the city, not even any acquaintances that weren't people from her work. _

_People had thought that Brooke Davis would be living the high life right about now. In fact, it was anything but. The only times she lived for were the Friday and Saturday nights when she could go out and party. She couldn't on a week night; being a minute late for her job the next morning would cause her boss, who already hated her, to fire her on the spot._

_And so this was what she spent her time doing, watching American Idol and eating Ben & Jerry's. It had been the same for weeks now, and it didn't look like it was going to be changing anytime soon. _

_About an hour later, Brooke had tired of the pathetic excuses for singers they had on the show and slowly started to close her eyes. When she was asleep she could forget about all the things which haunted her waking hours - unless they entered her dreams. She could forget all the betrayal, lies and heartbreak of high school which had led her not to open up to anybody in the years that had passed. _

_Brooke knew that she was starting to fade away. She had no purpose in the world and had no-one to share it with. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she desperately tried to keep her eyes shut tight. If she opened them, her worthlessness would become even more real. If she kept her eyes shut just a minute longer, maybe everything would go away, maybe it could all go back to the way it was. Before boys got in the way of friendship, and betrayal was always the end of relationships. _

_Before everything had got so complicated._

_A harsh knocking sound reverberated through Brooke's head. Squeezing her eyes together and putting her jumper clad hands over her ears, she tried to ignore it. It was all in her head. It had to be. The heavy thud which kept on pounding through her living years. Brooke suddenly noticed a difference however between the sound which she was now hearing and her more familiar one. _

_This one was echoing from her doorway. But, questioned Brooke, who would be banging on her door this late at night?_

_The answer hit her right in the face, to be more precise the lips, as soon as she had opened the door. She would have known those lips anywhere. She had after all spent the past four years trying to forget them. Yet she knew she never had, and this only cemented that fact. Without even opening her eyes, she knew that it was the blonde haired blue eyed broody boy who was pressing his lips firmly onto hers. His tongue slowly traced her lower lip, and she trembled as she granted him access into her mouth. How could he have so much power over her still after all this time?_

_His tongue devoured hers, every crevice of each of their mouths explored. She gave herself to his taste, the taste she had been wishing to savour for so long. Ever since he had left her. She lifted her arms from where they had been still at her side to tangle them in his short hair. Her fingers trailed down his face, both of them noticing the sparks which shot between the two of them. _

_Not wanting to wait to reach the bedroom, as he had no idea as to where it was, Lucas ripped off Brooke's shirt, not caring that the seams had started to split. This was what he wanted, this was where he needed to be. His rough hands traced their way up her creamy soft skin, making her shiver as he lightly fingered lines into her skin. Their hearts started to beat faster against each other and they took this as a sign that they wanted to continue; needed to continue. _

_His shirt was quickly discarded onto the floor, along with her trousers and he gently laid her down onto the sofa. His lips left hers and they started to softly suck on that spot on her neck which made her moan with pleasure. His lips continued further down her body, butterfly kisses making her weak all over her body. After each simple kiss, he softly blew down on the same spot, leaving tingles rushing up and down her spine. He had always known how to make her weak for him. And it looked like this would be no exception. _

_As he made his way down to her stomach, her back arched in anticipation. She knew what was coming next and she needed him to give her the ecstasy she craved. To her frustration, he passed straight past the warmth of her centre and down to her thigh, only accentuating how much she needed him inside of her. Kissing her inner thigh softy, he knew how much anguish he was making her feel, and he smiled, not stopping the sweet torture he was inflicting on her. Slowly but surely he made his way up the length of her thigh, nipping down so he could hear the erotic moans escaping from her mouth. He reached the top before making his way down her other leg and chuckled slightly to himself as he heard her scream in anticipation. _

_Finally, he fulfilled her wishes and she sighed as she felt his fingers enter her. It was like they had always been made for her; long enough to explore every fold, every arch inside of her. She lifted her hips towards him, begging silently for him to push harder into her, so she could feel the pain that was wanting to explode out of her. When she couldn't take it any longer, she pulled his fingers out of her, feeling the wetness of inside her, realising that everything he could do to her before, he could do so much better now. _

_Pushing down the top of his head, he realised what she wanted him to do. Dipping his head, he licked her folds slowly but surely, sucking until every last drop of the wetness, there because of him, had gone. He flicked his tongue harder, faster, dipping inside and out again before finally resting on her bud. Sucking down hard, he could hear her screaming his name from above him, could feel her almost ripping the hair out of the top of his head. He knew that he was doing something right. In fact, he knew he was doing everything right. That was how well he knew her body and its' needs._

_He lifted his head once more to meet hers with a kiss, Brooke being able to savour her wetness which she could now taste for herself. He was so desperate to be close to her, and her to him; their teeth clinked together as there already sore lips beat against each other._

_He knew that she wouldn't be able to take it anymore. And he knew that he couldn't. He was so hard, he needed to be inside of her before he exploded. Checking to see if she was ready one last time, he entered her. He moved gently at first, careful not to hurt her. Her eyes widened at his size and hardness. He had never been this hard, and it could only make the pleasure even more for the both of them. She thrust her hips into him, begging for him to push harder, and as soon as he realised she wanted it, he picked up their rhythm. Moving together, hard paced and fast, her face contorted with pain at the anxiety that he was penetrating into her with. Sex had never had this much feeling for her before. Both of them trying desperately to forget by absorbing themselves into the other. _

_He smirked into her neck as she screamed his name, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to find any possible way for him to be further inside of her. He came into her and then collapsed onto her, his sweat mingling with hers as they lay there, trying to regain a steady pulse. _

_As soon as that had been achieved, Lucas left her lying on the sofa. Brooke's heart felt empty, and she knew that she meant nothing to him. She was lying still, still in shock that he had whispered the evil words into her ear just before he left; the words which he knew had deceived her heart so many times before._

I love you.

_Three simple words. Meaningless if said by themselves. Yet together, they made the deadliest combination. That was the first time Brooke had uttered her comeback. The word stuttered out from the back of her throat, as she hoarsely said it as soon as she knew he wouldn't be able to hear. Weakly, she laid her head back onto the pillow._

Bullshit.

_-_

He had left her an answer phone message after that, assuring her that it was a one time thing. He was with Peyton.

She knew that. He didn't have to rub it in.

_She had after all been their maid of honour._

Brooke smirked sardonically at herself. She had known for the whole of her life that this was all she was good for. A quick shag whenever the wife did something wrong. That first time, Lucas had had a huge bust up with Peyton.

Now when he came round it was because Peyton had forgotten to buy milk or the baby had been crying too loudly.

_Baby._

Brooke could have had one of those. But he had made her abort it, kill it, murder her own baby. But that didn't matter of course. Not to him anyway. Peyton could never know, he said.

_After all, it would have been rather obvious if the baby had sported the oh so familiar blonde hair and blue eyes._

Brooke took this because she had nothing else to live for. She let herself be fondled like a doll because no-one else would do it for her. She let herself be the mistress because she knew that she could never get a man who was fully hers.

-

Brooke heard the door creak open and knew it was him. She could sense it when he was there, he was her heroin. When he was gone she was craving for more, she would do anything to get him back.

His lips pressed firmly to hers, he pushed her backwards until they were into her bedroom. His heart pumped loudly as she straddled him, the underwear she was wearing not leaving anything to the imagination. The sheer fabric brushed softly against his bare chest as she bit his lip, desperately pleading for entry, her hard nipples pressing against his bare skin showing him how much she was turned on by him. She needed his tongue to dance with hers, to grind as they themselves would do were they on a dance floor.

She reluctantly pulled her lips from his, his saliva which was free from the taste of alcohol making her once more question his motives for being there. Pushing this to the back of her mind, she licked his neck, darting her tongue in and out of his abdominal muscles as she reached her hand to absentmindedly stroke his hardness. When satisfied, she took his whole into her mouth and sucked, her tongue caressing his erection, her teeth nipping down so as to hear the illicit groans that could only come from him. He knew that she would be getting wetter and wetter each second by her actions and the way she was making him feel. Turning the two of them over, he quickly entered her, and he heard the moan which he always received when they did this. Slowly but surely he penetrated into her, thrusting harder and faster when she found the same rhythm to match his, her eyes rolling back into her head as the waves of pleasure washed over her, soaking her in ecstasy.

They continued more feverishly, the sheets on the bed soaked with sweat, his hot breath searing a hole into her neck. Once finished, he pulled himself out of her, and collapsed beside her, immediately falling asleep.

_He never even noticed the tears which were falling down her face._

_-_

She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way; she knew she couldn't be feeling this way. She had tried so hard to get him out of her life, and now he was settling back into a place she had tried to throw away the key to.

Brooke knew she should be feeling guilty for what she was doing to Peyton; she knew she should have felt a twinge whenever they went out for lunch or when they took out the baby for a walk. But she didn't.

She should have felt guilty when Peyton told her all about Lucas' life because she thought she didn't know anything about it, when in fact the man in question had told it all to her the week before. She knew that some sort of guilt should have coursed through her veins as her best friend told her of how her husband had no libido for her anymore.

But still she didn't.

Instead, she wanted to shout out that her husband was shagging her best friend; screwing her brains out; fucking her on the side.

She wanted to do all of this because Peyton was the reason she now couldn't feel. Peyton had everything she wanted. She had the baby and the house and the husband. Brooke wouldn't fucking care if her husband was cheating on her; she just wanted to feel once in a while as though someone loved her.

But Peyton was even luckier than that. She didn't even realise about her husband's adultery. Brooke would give anything to be like that, to be so happy in her own world that even the most obvious signs passed her by. Brooke wished she was in that world of happy endings, of princes and princesses. But she knew that was all in her head.

-

None of this was supposed to have happened. It wasn't written in the stars, and it certainly wasn't the moral thing to do. Nobody else knew that the two of them still talked to each other, never mind met up and had sex frequently. Brooke had decided long ago that it wasn't any of their business. And anyway:

_What people didn't know couldn't hurt them._

Brooke turned over on her side, touching dejectedly the side of the bed he had just left, the cold which was seeping into her veins. The tears hadn't stopped, if anything they were falling faster. He hadn't said _I love you _that night and that made it all harder to bear.

Usually she could tell him _bullshit_ and could deny how she felt. But now he had gone without even implying that he still needed her. She knew that this was the end; that he had finally made his choice. The curly haired blonde had always been the one in his heart - Brooke was just the one who wanted to be. The girl who had to stand at the side as the world passed by.

Brooke didn't feel anymore because she couldn't. He had taken care of that.

She was spiralling down, out of control. A Black Hole, that's what they were called. A huge hole which swallows everything near it; a hole from which there is no escape. Once inside, you disappeared, and that was what Brooke Davis was doing.

She had no worth, no purpose, no life. A Black Hole may as well come to swallow her up, it could only be less painful.

Brooke smiled through her tears. It was true - what people didn't know couldn't hurt them.

_But it could hurt her._

-

THE END

-

_So what did you think? Please review and tell me. I've never done a oneshot before so I'd really like to know._

_  
And even if you're not from the thread, still review, because this was not only dedicated to them but to every BL fan out there, so please tell me if you hated it, if it was crap, if you liked it or thought it was good…. Please?_

_I really hope you enjoyed reading it._

_Hannie _

_xxxx_


End file.
